


Heat

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon verse, Foul Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Humanities Strongest Soldier.  He's also an Omega who has just come into heat.  Eren's a recruit.  He's also an Alpha.  Levi is not allowed to initiate a relationship between himself and Eren.  Although if Eren is the instigator...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: KM Heat"
> 
> I am a voracious reader. That means I read constantly. Problem is most of what I'm interested in doesn't update often. So I try new stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, I came across a great fanfic called: RED HEAT by Sciencefictioness. I didn't realize there is a whole dynamic about Alphas/Omegas/Betas, yet there is. So I've read several other...a mistake! 
> 
> Now I've written one myself. Yes, there's smut but also a short story line. I don't think anyone meets, says, "Hi, let's fuck!" and actually do but maybe I'm wrong. This is more what I think would happen. 
> 
> If you like this dynamic (whether you like my fic or not) I encourage you to give RED HEAT a read. It's really good:)

Coming into heat is always a tricky bitch. There are the Alphas, oh, great pervs that they are. Trying to fuck any tail that gets close enough. Then there's the Betas, judgmental asexual prudes that think any sex between two consenting beings is beneath them. And finally the Omegas, horny, territorial and not willing to share a good Alpha with the others. Ugh! The entire situation leaves Levi wishing he'd been born in another time...another place...anywhere as long as they've never heard of these three groups.

As Humanities Strongest Soldier, mating is also a tricky prospect. He is to respect his colleagues, keep his hands off his subordinates, and find the perfect match even though no one...absolutely no one is up to par with his skills.

Among his colleagues, the only one even close to his perfection is actually his boss and the colossal prick that pulled him into this whole dog and pony show to begin with. Damn Erwin fucking Smith and his too perfect hair cut!

Levi sighs. It's going to be another hard fucking heat. No one...absolutely no one will be pleased with him holding up in his room for a week this time. Erwin won't leave the wall without him which means putting off their expedition outside the wall...which the commander has been planning for over six months now...for an entire week. Ugh! Why won't Hanji just rip his organs out like he's begged her to do on so many occasions? Oh, yeah...'Because it's unnatural for an Omega not to want to nest and have a family.' Well, if that means not going through this shit every four months or so, then fuck, it's worth the trade.

That's what Levi believes anyway. Then the new recruits arrive. Young, arrogant, and so full of themselves. Levi smiles a bit at the idea of 'breaking' them. His eyes land on a curious little blonde headed kid...green...so damned green. He's talking to a tall long-faced kid and that's when Levi's eyes fall on the messy haired brunet. What the fuck? Levi's eyes narrow as he takes in this tall drink of water. And when the blonde nudges him and he turns his face toward the Captain, Levi's breath leaves him completely.

The Alpha gives his Captain a fine salute. He waits...and waits...and waits until his Captain returns it. Levi, however, just stares back at those gemstone eyes, lost. Mike clears his throat saying, “Ready to meet your new recruits, Captain?”

And Levi finally breaks out of his train of thought. “Yes, Zacharias, lead the way,” he says with a scowl.

“Attention!” Mike shouts as he walks forward. “Troop, I am Mike Zacharias, assistant to your Captain Levi Ackerman. You shall address me as 'Sir'. You shall address your captain as 'Captain' and begin and end each sentence you speak with 'Sir'. You are not to address either of us in the familiar as we will tromp your asses for doing so. Do I make myself clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” the group shouts in unison.

“Good. Now your Captain has a few words for you, Captain Levi...” Mike states as he takes a few steps back.

“You have all chosen the most prestigious branch of the service. Life isn't nearly as posh as the Elite squad or as corrupt as the Military Police and it is a known fact that we lose one in every three recruits we send beyond the walls so you need to pay attention and do as you're told if you wish to be one of the few that returns alive. Don't think for a moment that you go it alone, however. We are there to keep your asses safe and, ultimately, you are required to do the same for your fellow soldiers. Understand that anyone choosing to save their own hide over that of their comrade’s is much more likely to find themselves alone on the outside. The only way you return from that is in a body bag. So keep yourself safe by keeping your comrades safe and return to live another day.”

Since Mike is standing closet, he is the first Alpha to catch the characteristic scent. The Captain always smells good but when he's in heat, shit, nothing smells better. Mike steps forward then shouting, “Gear up, soldiers, and return here in ten minutes!” He looks toward Levi then says, “You'll be in your quarters for the next several days, correct Captain?”

“Yes. Run them through the standard routine and send a Beta to my quarters with my dinner,” he states, “and tea...lots and lots of tea.”

“Yes, sir,” Mike agrees as Levi heads back to his private barracks. There is only one Beta in this new mix of recruits. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman...no relation, he assumes so he gives the order after they're finished for the day. 

“Where are you going, Mikasa?”

“Mike instructed me to take the crown prince his dinner in his quarters. I suppose he's too good to eat with the rest of us,” she muses.

With a shrug of his shoulders Eren states, “I'll take it to him, if you want.”

“You don't mind?”

“Nah, besides I know you don't like the surly midget all that much.”

She graces her brother with the hint of a smile and says, “Alright but don't get into trouble since it's my ass on the line.”

“Aye, Aye, captain,” he adds with another salute.

* * *

Eren makes his way to the Captain's quarters and the closer he gets the more his mouth starts to water. Something smells incredible and he assumes it's whatever the Captain has on his tray. He can't wait until he's a Captain and can get preferential treatment. He knocks on the outer door. “Enter,” a commanding voice states.

Eren enters to find the Captain dressed in his night clothes. Eren is practically drooling by this point. Upon seeing the Captain he swallows saying, “I've brought your dinner, Sir.”

“Just set it down over there, Eren,” the man states as he continues doing his nightly exercises. 

The longer Levi ignores him, the quicker Eren's hand begins to edge toward the tray. He's dying to know what type of food could give off such a wonderful aroma. His hand is on top of the cover when Levi hops to his feet and strides passed him to see what he's been given. Levi lifts the lid and seeing the normal rations says, “Well, at least they got the tea right.”

Eren's face falls as he views the dinner plate. This is the same slop they had in the mess hall. There's no way it's giving off that glorious scent. 

Seeing the recruit's face Levi asks, “What's wrong, Eren?”

“I...I am wondering where that aroma is coming from. It smells so good. It reminds me of home,” the kid states in confusion.

Levi's lip curls upward a touch. “Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later,” Levi adds while escorting him toward the door. Eren just nods and allows himself to be escorted from the building. “Thanks, Eren. Good night,” Levi states as he closes the door behind him.

Eren is half way back to the men's barracks when a light bulb flickers on inside his brain. “Holy shit! Levi's an Omega!” This news strikes Eren like a ton of bricks. Who knew that Humanities Strongest Soldier is not only NOT an Alpha but an Omega to boot? The least dominating of the three groups. The most cuddly...maternal...fuck, the weakest of the three! No, no, no, no, no...there must be some other explanation. Humanities Strongest Soldier can not possibly be an Omega! It's too incredible to believe.

“Jaeger,” Reiner asks, “what are you doing up after lights out?”

“Hey, Braun. I was just taking Captain Levi his dinner.”

“Fine but get to bed. I don't want any trouble,” the tall blonde doing his guard rotation states. Eren nods and makes his way inside to find his bed. 

That tantalizing smell keeps the kid up half the night. Damn it, why did Levi have to be an Omega? Why couldn't he just be an Alpha like all the rest of their bosses? Alphas rarely date other Alphas. They butt heads too often. But an Omega can date anyone. Be they Alpha, Beta, or even other Omegas. Damn it. Eren's hormones lead him through a rich tapestry of erotic fantasies about himself with a certain raven haired Omega. He wakes to find his pants dried to his frontal region like the horny teenager that he is. He groans realizing he'll have to hide them until wash day.

Mike shouts the new recruits awake and orders them to hit the tarmac within fifteen minutes. Once again the Captain is absent. Jean makes a remark about the Captain's absence and Eren is quick to defend the man.

“Oh, I forgot. Levi's your boyfriend,” Kirstein chides.

“He'd be a hell of a lot better at it than you, horse-face!”

The group gets quiet when they hear Eren's response. Kirstein looks at him sideways asking, “Seriously, Jaeger, did you just say you're interested in fucking Levi?”

Eren's eyes narrow at the insinuation. 

“Oh, my god! Really? You want to fuck the midget?”

“Watch it, horse-face. You have no idea...”

“Hey, everyone! Jaeger's got the hots for Captain,” Jean shouts.

“That's it,” Eren says as he jumps the tall two-tone blonde. He punches Kirstein in his smug face. 

He begins beating him mercilessly when they hear, “Guys, guys, stop! Zacharias is coming.”

“Alright. What's going on here?”

Eren stands quickly, knuckles still bloody from pounding Jean's face.

Kirstein is helped up by Reiner and Connie. The left side of his face is swollen and he'll have quite a shiner by day's end. “Who did this to you,” Mike asks.

No one is willing to fess up. Not even Kirstein since they'll both be punished.

“Perhaps he slipped,” Krista offers sweetly as several of the other female soldier rush in to see what all this ruckus is about. Several of the soldiers nod in agreement. 

“Is that what happened, Kirstein? Did you trip over your own big feet,” Mike asks.

He gives Eren a bitter look then looks at their commanding officer and says, “Yes, sir. I tripped.”

“Then get cleaned up and head for the nurses stations. I expect the rest of you to head to the training grounds. Now people,” he shouts.

“Sir, yes, sir!”

* * *

“Hmm,” Hanji says while looking Kirstein over. “It says on this form that you tripped. Do you mind telling me how many times you fell into that fist?”

“Four or five times,” he adds with a weak smile.

“That's what I thought. It seems you've sustained a mild concussion. I recommend you stay out of training for two days time. I'll clear it with the Captain.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“No problem. Oh, you might feel dizzy for a few hours. Just try to rest and take it easy,” she adds.

“Not a problem,” he says as he stands to leave.

“And Kirstein, try not to trip again, okay? It's not good for your overall health.” He gives her a wry smile.

* * *

When the rest of the troop returns, they find Jean with his feet up relaxing on his bunk with an ice pack pressed to his face. “You look comfy,” Connie states.

“Two days vacation thanks to the hothead,” he chimes.

“Well, let's face it, you did insinuate that Eren likes to fuck surly midgets.”

“And I stand behind that,” Kirstein adds while taking a sip of his drink.

“You know as well as I do, most Alpha-Alpha relationships don't work,” Connie adds while stripping out of his own clothes and heading for the showers.

“Never said he wanted a relationship. Just said he wants to bone him.”

“Kirstein, you fuck. What the hell?” Eren says when he lays eyes on the latter sitting back like he's at the beach or something. “Who said you could goof off all day?”

“Dr. Zoe, MD, curtsy of you,” he says with a smile. “I am relieved of duty for the next two full days. Ah, I'm going to enjoy this mini vacation.”

“Asshole,” Eren mutters under his breath as he grabs his towel and heads for the showers. 

Before he reaches them though, Mikasa stops him saying, “Hey, Eren, do you mind taking over my duties again tonight? I promised Sasha I'd cut her hair. I forgot all about Mike needing me to serve Levi his dinner.”

“No,” Eren says adamantly. “I'm not going to have that fucking Kirstein talking shit about me again. Deliver your own goddamned dinners,” he adds with more venom than he intended. Mikasa's face looks momentarily stunned then she walks back into the men's barracks to find Kirstein. When Eren is done showering he comes out to find Kirstein pinching his nose closed with his ice pack on the back of his neck. 

The moment he sees Eren's eyes land on him, Jean says, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you and the Captain have had any sort of relations. Please tell Mikasa I promise I'll never say anything derogatory about you two again.”

Armin is beaming at Eren. Excitedly he says, “Man, you missed the best dressing down anyone's ever given. I never heard Mikasa so pissed.”

“What happened to your nose, Kirstein,” Eren asks with a smug look.

Jean looks up briefly saying, “I tripped.”

Eren laughs at that. He gets dressed in his civies and Armin says, “Where are you headed?”

“Oh, I think I'll see if Mikasa needs me for anything. Be back later.”

* * *

Eren knocks on the Captain's door again. “Enter,” Levi states.

“Sorry, Captain, but could you get the door this time? I brought you a pot of tea...” At that promise, Levi automatically gets the door for his subordinate. “...with your dinner,” Eren finishes.

“Good boy,” Levi chimes as he clears a space on his table. “Just set it down,” Levi says before going back to his normal routine of push-ups as Eren watches. His face draws up in confusion as he watches the man's ass with interest. Levi can smell Eren's arousal and to his surprise that instead of it getting his hackles up, the scent is actually quite calming to the older man. When Levi hops to his feet he says, “Sit, Eren.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eren says with a smile. Levi lifts the lid off his dinner plate and sees the normal type of rations once more. He shakes his head and Eren asks, “Did they forget something, sir?”

“No, Eren. It's just that before the fall, the dinners used to include some type of meat. We always called it mystery meat since you could barely tell what it was suppose to be but now there's not even a hint of meat,” he sighs. “I never thought I'd miss the old days.”

Eren smiles at that. Levi sits in the seat next to the young man and offers him some tea. “No thank you, sir. I brought it for you. I know that caffeine tends to ease the pain of heat by opening up your blood vessels.”

“Is that why I crave it so much during heat?”

“Probably, sir,” Eren adds with a knowing look. “My dad is a doctor. He used to ply my mom with it if she wasn't feeling up to being intimate.”

“So your parents are still alive then,” Levi asks.

“No. My mom was killed during the fall of Wall Maria and my dad...well, I don't really know what happened to him,” Eren admits.

Levi nods. He pulls his plate over to eat before his food gets cold. Eren makes to move the tea pot closer and their inner wrist touch. The moment they do, both Eren and Levi's eyes dilate as the secretions from their scent glads mingle. A needy whine escapes Levi's throat as the Alpha stands abruptly. Eren's instincts tell him to claim this Omega...to fuck him into next week...to make him beg and be his bitch! A look of horror crosses Eren's brow as he fights to control himself. Levi takes a bit longer to get to his feet. This Alpha towers over him by at least three inches yet he hasn't made a move to take control of the situation. 

“You have tremendous restraint for someone your age,” Levi admits. Eren can't speak. It's taking all his concentration just to stop himself from attacking this man. “Eren, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong.” Levi watches as the kid closes his eyes. Sees him control his breathing. He smiles at the kid's efforts. “Would you like to leave?” Eren nods his head without opening his eyes so Levi takes him by the wrist and pulls him toward his front door. Once the door is open, he pushes Eren outside then says, “Goodnight, Eren,” before closing the door shut once more.

When the cool night air caresses his feverish skin, Eren breathes a sigh of relief. “Damn, that was close,” he realizes.

Levi uses the fingers that gripped hold of Eren's wrist, to sooth the ache of his swollen scent glands in his throat. Relief is immediate if only short lived but even just the touch is enough to allow Levi to sleep peacefully through the night.

 

This time when Eren showers, he uses the only shower stall that has a curtain. He needs to relieve himself and soon. Yes, he could be like Kirstein and just jack off in his bunk but that's a too bit gross for his liking. Or be like Connie and let Sasha take care of it. Or even be like Armin who when no one's around reads porn until the lightest touch causes him to cum. Instead, Eren uses the shower. He stands with one hand gripping his cock and the other one resting on the wall. When he gets close, he presses his forehead against the wall for support also. When he cums, he goes weak in the knees and almost falls. “Fuck,” he murmurs. 

Okay so having sex in the shower even while doing so solo is still risky. He wonders if maybe he should find a partner...and soon! But who? Eren washes the cum off the stall wall before finishing up and going to bed. Oh, he'll sleep good tonight, he realizes. Very good.

* * *

Day three finds Mikasa bring Levi his dinner. This surprises the raven haired man as he expected Eren once again. “Will there be anything else, sir,” she asks with military precision.

“No, Mikasa, thank you,” he states. 

“Very well, sir. Good night,” she says as she turns to leave. Levi lifts the lid to look at his dinner. It's on par with the rest of them. After she closes the door behind her, Levi realizes that they forgot his tea. He smiles at that thinking how Eren made sure to bring extra. He finds he's missing the brat's company more so than his damned tea and that gets him wondering.

* * *

The next night Mike strides up to Eren and says, “The Captain request that you bring him his dinners from now on.”

“Me? Are you certain?”

“Quite certain, Jaeger. And don't forget the tea,” Mike reminds him.

That night when Eren arrives he once again as a full pot of tea for Levi. It's the height of his heat and Eren can smell that wonderful scent wafting from beneath his doorway. Eren knocks and waits to be let into the room.

“Ah, come in,” Levi says when he eyes his charge. 

“Sir, I didn't expect you to want my help,” Eren states. “I mean, since I touched you...”

“I told you that you didn't do anything wrong, Eren. Certainly you don't think I'd lie about something like that, do you?”

Eren looks mortified as he sputters, “No, sir. I never called you a liar. I just meant that it was so hard for me not to attack...I mean, touch you after that. I didn't think you'd want me anywhere near you.”

“Eren, truthfully your slight touch was the most relief from this shit that I've had in years! Don't you see, it's only natural for Alphas and Omegas to be together. If it wasn't against the rules, I'd bed you in a heartbeat,” Levi clarifies.

“Sir?”

“What? You don't think I have urges like everyone else? Of course I do but unfortunately, I have to hold myself up to a higher standard. I mean, if I gave in to my urges,” Levi states while coming a bit closer, “I wouldn't be standing here talking to you,” he says as he leans up to whisper in Eren's ear. “I'd be spread open wide so your eyes could feast on my heated body.”

Eren breathes in a shuttering breath as the image of Levi naked with his thighs spread open wide, welcoming Eren to him enters the kid's mind. Levi smells the rut taking over the man-child.

“Someone of my stature cannot initiate relations between the two of us,” Levi adds. “I can only reciprocate if you were to show an interest, soldier.” With that thought still lingering in Eren's mind, Levi walks away and begins to take his shirt off. Eren watches the muscles flexing under the man's taught skin. He smells the heady strong glorious scent emanating from his beautiful body. He feels his own erection struggling against his pants. God, he wants this Omega and now!

Eren takes a few steps forward closing the distance between them. He wraps his arms about Levi's waist and caresses his skin. A protective growl begins deep in the Alpha's chest and purrs into Levi's ear. “I want you,” Eren says as he presses his manhood against Levi's clothed backside. 

Levi turns on him then saying, “Want is not enough, Eren. Not unless you intend to stay until I'm satisfied with your performance.” Levi allows his words to sink in before continuing by saying, “So if you need to piss or shit or get a drink, now's your chance.”

Eren's pupils dilate completely at that thought. Levi means to claim him, right here, right now. Holy fuck, how did he ever get so damn lucky? He looks into those stormy eyes and without another word and claims Levi's lips with his own. Levi responds aggressively in kind. Nipping and biting the Alpha on his lips, face, throat...taking that enlarged scent gland between his lips and sucking to his heart's content. Eren does the same...not as sultry but earnest and manages to strip Levi out of his clothes in the process. It's when Levi reaches between his own legs and pulls out a butt-plug that Eren finally understand why he didn't see any slick a few days earlier. Releasing his slick so quickly brings Eren panting and fully aroused. “Bed now,” Eren growls. Instead of being offended, Levi smiles unabashed and complies. He spreads his legs wide open and watches as Eren soaks up the sight of him naked and spread so willingly before him. 

“Permission to climb aboard, Captain,” the cheeky brat says.

“Permission granted, Eren,” Levi replies in a sultry voice. Oh, God...Eren's going to ride this man for all he's worth. He doesn't intend to stop until the older man is begging him to. Luckily for Eren, he's young and horny enough to follow through with this thought. The scent glands on Eren's dick...the ones no one ever talks about, secrete their pheromones deep inside and against the scent receptors inside Levi's Omegan ass. When they knot, the glands are pressed so tightly and relieve the heat so thoroughly that an Omega doesn't need to be pregnant at the end of their mating to come out of their heat.

Levi knows exactly when his heat finally subsides. It's after their third knotting. “You did well, soldier. You've pleased your Captain completely,” he murmurs as sleep threatens to take him. 

“Do you want me to stay,” Eren asks noting the heavy look in his Captain's eyes.

“No. It's better if we keep our relationship secret for the time being. You understand that, right?”

With a beautiful smile Eren says, “Absolutely, sir. We're not allowed to fuck so telling anyone would be extremely stupid on my part.”

“Not to mention a tiny bit suicidal,” Levi says with a smirk.

“Yes, sir.”

“And Eren...”

“Sir?”

“Next time I'm in heat, just bring yourself,” Levi says while showing him to the door, “and maybe a pot of tea.”

Eren smiles at that and nods.

Once he's gone, Levi experiences the best sleep he's had in years!


End file.
